Sunder (Earth-68)
This is the version of Sunder that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He appears in the John Smith 10 franchise, John Smith 10: Final Fantasy, Ryder 10 and Jane Smith 10. Starting off simply as a bounty hunter, he has since become one of John's closest acquaintances, assisting him in major battles. Appearance Sunder has his UAF appearance in John Smith 10 and John Smith 10: Final Fantasy. He has his Omniverse appearance in Ryder 10 and Jane Smith 10. Powers and Abilities Sunder has enhanced strength and durability. He also utilizes a large array of weapons. His main weapon is a large axe, which can shoot lasers from the tip and releases energy waves. The axe later was upgraded to include a whip, making it become a throwing weapon. The axe has the ability to send objects to alternate dimensions. Sunder also possesses a hoverboard to fly on, a revolver blaster, and grenandes. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Sunder first appeared after being hired to return the Omnitrix to Azmuth. He fights John and almost wins, when John agrees to go voluntarily. On Galvan Prime, John manages to talk to him, asking to be brought home afterwards. Sunder agrees, for a price. Just before Azmuth removes the Omnitrix, an Incursean ship appears, threatening the destruction of the planet. John convinces Sunder to assist, for a price. The two fight and defeat the Incurseans, and Sunder takes John home afterwards. John now has an insane amount of debt. After obtaining a large amount of taydenite, John calls on Sunder and repays him. Sunder even states it was enough to cover a few more jobs. John takes advantage of this and calls upon him in the final battle against the Highbreed. Though Sunder is discontent with being dragged into the war, he agrees, as he's already been paid. Still having one job left, John called on Sunder in an emergency, when he was stuck on Primus, the Omnitrix was gone, and his leg was broken. Sunder helped make a makeshift cast, as they went to find Azmuth, who was being attacked by Rob Lucci. Sunder was not eager to go up against an Appoplexian, but holds him off long enough for John to get the Omnitrix back. After John defeats Lucci, he takes John home. Sometime after this, he is assaulted by Lucci, demanding on how to obtain the Omnitrix. After much torture, Sunder reveals Azmuth gave John a removal code. Lucci thanks him, as he chops off Sunder's right arm. His next encounter with John was when Azmuth sent him to obtain the Unitrix back, where he fought John for Eunice. John was shocked to see him in his new state, as Sunder explains what happens. John and Sunder fight, but they stop when Azmuth comes and clears it up. Sunder says that they're even now, and leaves. Sunder calls on John for help for a change, as Incurseans had invaded Primus. John, Gwen, Kevin and Julie come and assist him and Eunice. He now owes John, which he repays by assisting in the final battle against Diagon and the Esoterica. He doesn't appear again until the Clone Wars, where he has joined the Crystal Mercenaries as they help the Plumbers. They call upon John after finding a Separatist base, and he helps the group invade it. An alternate dimension Sunder cameoed in an Incarcecon prison. While John is dimension hopping, Azmuth pays Sunder for a job by regrowing his right arm, regaining full usage of it. Gwen and Kevin hear about this, and ask how he did it, as they had a friend, Phantom, who had lost his arm. Sunder pointed them in Azmuth's direction. After Phantom took over Earth, John called on Sunder to help, as he owed John one at this point. Sunder agrees and fights in the War Games. He first fights and beats Rhomboid Vreedle with one attack. He later battled Sir Cyrus and killed him by sending him plummeting into a volcano. His fifth round opponent was Maul, who he defeats easily. He battles Andreas in the sixth round, but loses to his raw power. Sunder gets his chance of revenge at Lucci in the seventh round, when the two went up against each other. Lucci almost overwhelmed him, but Sunder used his axe to send Lucci's arm to an alternate dimension, repaying him for tearing off his arm. Sunder joined the heroes in their advancement on Phantom's castle. He is separated from the main group and paired with Dr. Animo and Charmcaster. Despite arguing, the three worked together well, making it furthest through the castle. He recruited the Galactic Enforcers to help them, and turned the Vreedle Brothers onto their side, both of which he admits were mistakes. Like the others, he is defeated and brainwashed to fight John. John reverts him with an evolution bomb. Sunder then joins John, Gwen, Kevin and Julie in the final battle against Vilgax, who now wields the Warmatrix. He primarily worked with Julie in fighting off aerial enemies. Sunder had made quite a bit of money from the event, enough to retire by his standard. John says he owes him one, but Sunder says that they're even. The two then engage in a friendly fight. Sunder returns with the Crystal Mercenaries, hired to bring John to Grand Magister Labrid. Relationships Sunder's relationship with others, mainly John, is through favors and jobs. At first, he only helped John for the money, but that soon became trade for assistance in jobs. Sunder admits later that he could always count on John, and regularly asks for his help. He also gets trade from Azmuth, who regrows his arm. Appearances John Smith 10 *Azmuth (episode) (first appearance) *Grudge Match (John Smith 10) *Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Primus (John Smith 10) *The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) *Primus Again *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *Crystal Mercenaries (episode) (first re-appearance) *Metal John (episode) Distant Worlds *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (alternate dimension) (cameo) Phantom Watch *The Gathering *New Chess Pieces (episode) *War Games Revived *The Second Round *The Third Round Part 1 *The Third Round Part 2 *The Fourth Round *Friendly Fight *The Fifth Round *The Sixth Round *7 Knights *Strength and Power *Despair *Ghost of a Battle *Before the Raid *Castle Maze *Swamp and Forest *Desert, Forest Edge and Plains *Forest and Colosseum *Darkness and Power *Fifth Battles *Army of Friends *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Omniverse *Stranded (John Smith 10) * Hades' Blessing * Return of the Corrodium * The Vampire Strikes Back (John Smith 10) * Restoration of Time Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Sunder appears as the captain of the Highwind, the airship. He betrays Shinra and joins the heroes. He becomes one of the most prominent secondary characters, along with Rook. Appearances *Escape From Junon *Codon Stream (JSXFF) *The Huge Materia *Lifestream *Change in Plans *Friends (JSXFF) *Zombie Night *Healing (JSXFF) *Sister Ray *The End (JSXFF) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Sunder was originally a prisoner in Area 51. He is re-caught and thrown back in. Appearances * Hunter Becomes the Hunted (Ryder 10) * Showdown at the 51 Corral * Area 51 (Ryder 10) Wanderer * Bounty Aplenty Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Sunder is a bounty hunter who was hired to capture Alan Albright. He is arrested instead, however. * Into the Fire * D'Void (Jane Smith 10) Trivia *Sunder is a hero in John Smith 10 due to my belief he was "underused" in UAF. **Also because I found him cool. *Sunder is the first villain character that John befriends. *Sunder's loss of his arm becomes a major part of the story, and isn't repaired for a good amount of time. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Gray Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Red-Eyed Aliens